wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XV
Odjechał więc pan Longinus do Krakowa z sercem przeszytym strzałą, a okrutny pan Zagłoba wraz z Wołodyjowskim do Zamościa, gdzie nie zabawili dłużej jak jeden dzień, gdyż komendant, starosta wałecki, oznajmił im, że dawno już nie miał wiadomości od Skrzetuskiego, i sądził, że regimenty, które pod Skrzetuskim ruszyły, pójdą na prezydium do Zbaraża, aby tamte kraje od kup swawolnych zasłaniać. Było to tym prawdopodobniejsze, że Zbaraż, jako własność Wiśniowieckich, szczególniej był na zapędy śmiertelnych wrogów księcia wystawiony. Otwierała się więc przed panem Wołodyjowskim i Zagłobą długa i dosyć trudna droga, ale że i tak, idąc po kniaziównę, musieliby ją przebyć, było im zatem wszystko jedno, czy to prędzej, czy później nastąpi, i ruszyli w nią bez zwłoki, tyle się tylko zatrzymując, ile trzeba było dla odpoczynku lub gromienia kup rozbójniczych, które się jeszcze tu i owdzie wałęsały. Szli krajem tak zniszczonym, że częstokroć po całych dniach żywej duszy nie mogli napotkać. Miasteczka leżały w perzynie, wsie były popalone i puste, lud wybity lub w jasyr zagarnięty. Trupy tylko spotykali po drodze, szkielety domów, kościołów, cerkwi, niedogarki chat wiejskich i psy na zgliszczach wyjące. Kto powódź tatarsko–kozacką przeżył, chronił się w głębinach leśnych i marzł z zimna lub głodem przymierał nie śmiejąc się jeszcze z lasów wychylić, nie wierząc, by nieszczęście mogło już minąć. Konie spod swej chorągwi musiał Wołodyjowski karmić korą z drzew lub na wpół spalonym zbożem, które ze zgliszczów dawnych spichrzów wydobywano. Ale szli szybko, ratując się głównie tymi zapasami, które rozbójniczym oddziałom zabierali. Był to już koniec listopada, a o ile zeszłoroczna zima przeszła z największym podziwem ludzkim bez śniegów, mrozów i lodu, tak że cały porządek natury zdawał się być przez nią odmieniony, o tyle teraźniejsza zapowiadała się ostrzej niż zwykle. Ziemia skrzepła, śniegi leżały już na polach, a brzegi rzek bramowały się rankami przezroczystą skorupą szklaną. Pogoda była sucha, blade promienie słoneczne słabo tylko ogrzewały świat w godzinach południowych; natomiast rankami i wieczorami paliły się na niebie czerwone zorze – niechybna przepowiednia rychłej i silnej zimy. Po wojnie i głodzie miał nadejść trzeci wróg nędzy ludzkiej – mróz, a jednak ludzie wyglądali go z upragnieniem, był on bowiem pewniejszym od wszystkich układów hamulcem wojny. Pan Wołodyjowski, jako człowiek doświadczony i na wskroś Ukrainę znający, pełen był nadziei, że wyprawa po kniaziównę przyjdzie już niechybnie do skutku, bo główna przeszkoda – wojna – nie położy jej tak prędko tamy. – Nie wierzę ja w szczerość Chmielnickiego – mówił – żeby on z afektu dla króla jegomości na Ukrainę się cofał, ale to chytry lis! Wie on, że gdy Kozacy okopać się nie mogą, to nic po nich, bo w otwartym polu, choćby i pięćkroć liczniejsi, naszym chorągwiom nie dostają. Pójdą oni teraz do zimowników, a stada poślą w śniegi. Tatarzy też potrzebują jasyr odprowadzić. Jeśli zima będzie tęga, to będziem mieli spokój aż do przyszłej trawy. – Może i dłużej, bo wszelako mają oni respekt dla króla jegomości. Ale nam i tyle czasu nie potrzeba. Da Bóg, na zapusty wyprawimy panu Skrzetuskiemu wesele. – Byleśmy się tylko teraz z nim nie minęli, bo nowa byłaby mitręga. – Trzy chorągwie są przy nim, to przecie nie w korcu ziarnka szukać. Może go jeszcze pod Zbarażem dognamy, jeśli się gdzie dłużej koło hajdamaków zabawi. – Dognać go nie możemy, ale powinniśmy mieć wieści po drodze – odrzekł Wołodyjowski. O wieści jednak było trudno. Chłopi widzieli tu i owdzie przechodzące chorągwie, słyszeli o bitwach staczanych przez nie z rabusiami, ale nie umieli powiedzieć, czyje by były te chorągwie; że zaś mogły one być tak dobrze Regowskiego, jak Skrzetuskiego, więc dwaj przyjaciele nie mieli żadnej pewności. Natomiast doleciała ich uszu inna wieść: o wielkich niepowodzeniach kozackich przeciw wojskom litewskim. Krążyła już ona w formie pogłoski w wilię wyjazdu Wołodyjowskiego z Warszawy, ale jeszcze wątpiono, teraz zaś rozbiegła się po całym kraju ze wszelkimi szczegółami jako niezbita prawda. Za klęski zadane przez Chmielnickiego wojskom koronnym zapłaciły klęską litewskie. Dał głowę Półksiężyc, wódz stary i doświadczony, i dziki Nebaba, i potężniejszy od nich obydwóch Krzeczowski, który nie starostw i województw, nie dostojeństw i godności, ale pala się w buntowniczych szeregach dorobił. Zdało się, że jakaś dziwna Nemezis zapragnęła pomścić na nim niemiecką krew przelaną w łasze Dnieprowej, krew Flika i Wernera, gdyż wpadł właśnie w ręce niemieckiego regimentu radziwiłłowskiego i lubo postrzelany i ciężko ranny, został natychmiast na pal wbity, na którym, nieszczęsny, drgał jeszcze cały dzień, nim posępną duszę wyzionął. Taki był koniec tego, który przez swe męstwo i geniusz wojenny drugim Stefanem Chmieleckim mógł zostać, ale którego wygórowana żądza bogactw i dostojeństw pchnęła na drogę zdrad, krzywoprzysięstwa i straszliwych, godnych samego Krzywonosa mordów. Z nim, z Półksiężycem i z Nebabą blisko dwadzieścia tysięcy mołojców położyło głowy na pobojowisku lub potopiło się w błotach Prypeci; strach więc przeleciał jak wicher nad bujną Ukrainą, bo zdało się wszystkim, że to po wielkich tryumfach, po Żółtych Wodach, Korsuniu, Piławcach, przychodzi czas na takie pogromy, jakich pod Sołonicą i Kumejkami doznały poprzednie bunty. Sam Chmielnicki, choć na szczycie sławy, choć potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, zląkł się, gdy się o śmierci „druha” Krzeczowskiego dowiedział, i znów czarownic zaczął o przyszłość pytać. Wróżyły różnie – wróżyły nowe wielkie wojny i zwycięstwa, i klęski – nie umiały jednak powiedzieć hetmanowi, co się z nim samym stanie. Ale tymczasem właśnie z powodu klęski Krzeczowskiego, również jak z powodu zimy, tym pewniejszy był długi spokój. Kraj począł się koić, spustoszałe wioski zaludniać i otucha wstępowała z wolna we wszystkie zwątpiałe i przerażone serca. Z tąż samą otuchą nasi dwaj przyjaciele po długiej i trudnej podróży dojechali szczęśliwie do Zbaraża i oznajmiwszy się w zamku, natychmiast udali się do komendanta, w którym z niemałym zdziwieniem poznali Wierszułła. – A gdzie Skrzetuski? – pytał po pierwszych powitaniach Zagłoba. – Nie masz go – odpowiedział Wierszułł. – To waść masz komendę nad prezydium? – Tak jest. Miał Skrzetuski, ale wyjechał i mnie zdał załogę aż do swego powrotu. – A kiedy obiecał wrócić? – Nic nie mówił, bo sam nie wiedział, jeno mi tak rzekł na odjezdnym: „Jeśliby kto do mnie przyjechał, tedy mu powiedz, żeby tu mnie czekał.” Zagłoba z Wołodyjowskim spojrzeli na siebie. – Jak dawno pojechał? – pytał pan Michał. – Dziesięć dni temu. – Panie Michale – rzekł Zagłoba – niechże pan Wierszułł da nam wieczerzę, bo źle się radzi na głodno. Przy wieczerzy pogadamy. – Z serca służę waszmościom, bom i sam też miał do stołu siadać. Zresztą pan Wołodyjowski, jako starszy oficer, bierze komendę, więc ja to jestem u niego, nie on u mnie. – Zostań przy komendzie, panie Krzysztofie – rzekł Wołodyjowski – boś starszy wiekiem; przy tym mnie pewno jechać wypadnie. Po chwili wieczerza była podana. Siedli, jedli, a gdy pan Zagłoba zaspokoił już nieco pierwszy głód dwoma miskami juszki, rzekł do Wierszułła: – Nie suponujeszże waćpan, gdzie mógł jechać pan Skrzetuski? Wierszułł kazał iść precz pachołkom posługującym do stołu i po chwili namysłu tak mówić począł: – Suponuję, ale siła Skrzetuskiemu na tajemnicy zależy, więc nie chciałem przy służbie gadać. Korzystał on z pomyślnego czasu, bo pewnie tu do wiosny będziem w spokoju stali, i wedle moich supozycji, pojechał na poszukiwanie kniaziówny, która w Bohunowym jest ręku. – Bohuna nie ma już na świecie – rzekł Zagłoba. – Jak to? Pan Zagłoba opowiedział po raz trzeci czy czwarty wszystko, jak było, bo opowiadał to zawsze z przyjemnością; Wierszułł również, jak pan Longinus, nie mógł się wydziwić zdarzeniu, na koniec rzekł: – To Skrzetuskiemu będzie łatwiej. – W tym rzecz, czy ją odnajdzie. A ludzi ze sobą wziął jakowych? – Nikogo, sam pojechał z jednym Rusinkiem pacholikiem i z trzema końmi. – To już roztropnie postąpił, bo tam tylko fortelami trzeba radzić. Do Kamieńca można by może z chorągiewką dojść, ale już w Uszycy i w Mohylowie pewno stoją Kozacy, bo tam zimowniki dobre, a w Jampolu ich gniazdo; trzeba tam iść albo z całą dywizją, albo samemu. – A skądże waćpan wiesz, że on w tamtą właśnie stronę się udał? – pytał Wierszułł. – Bo ona tam ukryta za Jampolem i o tym on wiedział, ale tam jarów, zapadlin, komyszy tyle, że choć i wiedząc dobrze miejsce, trudno trafić, cóż dopiero nie wiedząc! Jeździłem ja za końmi i na sądy do Jahorlika, to wiem. Żebyśmy byli razem, może by łatwiej poszło, ale jemu samemu, wątpię, wątpię... chybaby mu przypadek jakowy drogę wskazał, bo i pytać się nie będzie mógł. – To waszmościowie chcieliście z nim jechać? – Tak jest. Ale cóż teraz poczniemy, panie Michale! Jechać za nim czy nie jechać? – Na waszmościn przemysł to zdaję. – Hum! dziesięć dni, jak pojechał, nie dognamy i – co więcej – kazał czekać na siebie. Bóg też wie, jaką drogą pojechał? Mógł na Płoskirów i Bar, jako stary trakt idzie, a mógł na Kamieniec Podolski. Ciężka tu jest sprawa. – Pamiętaj przy tym waszmość – rzekł Wierszułł – że są tylko supozycje, ale pewności nie masz, że po kniaziównę pojechał. – Otóż to, otóż to! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Nuż ruszył tylko dlatego, by języka gdzie zasięgnąć, i potem wróci do Zbaraża, bo to przecie wiedział, że mamy iść razem, i mógł się nas teraz spodziewać, jako w najlepszy czas. Ciężka to jest deliberacja. – Ja bym radził czekać z dziesięć dni – rzekł Wierszułł. – Dziesięć dni na nic; albo czekać, albo wcale nie czekać. – Ja zaś myślę, żeby nie czekać, bo i co stracimy, jeśli zaraz jutro ruszym? Nie odnajdzie kniaziówny pan Skrzetuski, to może właśnie nam Bóg poszczęści – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Widzisz, panie Michale, nie można tu nic lekceważyć... wasze jesteś młody i chce ci się przygód – odpowiedział Zagłoba – a tu jest to niebezpieczeństwo, że gdy jej osobno on, a osobno my szukać będziemy, łatwo rozbudzi się jakaś podejrzliwość w tamecznych ludziach. Kozactwo chytre i boi się, żeby kto nie odkrył ich zamysłów. Oni tam z baszą granicznym koło Chocimia mogą mieć konszachty lub z Tatarami za Dniestrem wedle przyszłej wojny – kto ich wie! Tedy na obcych ludzi, a zwłaszcza dopytujących o drogi, baczne będą mieć oko. Ja ich znam. Zdradzić się łatwo, a potem co? – To tym bardziej, bo może Skrzetuski w takowe popaść terminy, w których trzeba mu będzie pomóc. – I to także prawda. Zagłoba zamyślił się tak mocno, że aż mu skronie drgały. Na koniec rozbudził się i rzekł: – Zważywszy wszystko, trzeba będzie jechać. Wołodyjowski odetchnął z zadowoleniem. – A kiedy? – Wypocząwszy tu ze trzy dni, by dusza i ciało raźne były. Jakoż nazajutrz dwaj przyjaciele poczęli już czynić przygotowania do drogi, gdy niespodzianie w wilię ich wyjazdu przybył pacholik pana Skrzetuskiego, młody kozaczek Cyga, z wieściami i listami dla Wierszułła. Usłyszawszy o tym, Zagłoba i Wołodyjowski wnet pośpieszyli do kwatery komendanta i tam czytali, co następuje: „Jestem w Kamieńcu, do którego droga na Satanów bezpieczna. Jadę do Jahorlika z Ormianami, kupcami, których mnie pan Bukowski wskazał. Mają oni glejty tatarskie i kozackie na wolny przejazd aż do Akermanu. Pojedziemy na Uszycę, Mohylów i Jampol z bławatami, wszędy po drodze się zatrzymując, gdzie jeno ludzie żywi mieszkają; może też Bóg pomoże, że znajdziem, czego szukamy. Towarzyszom moim, Wołodyjowskiemu i panu Zagłobie, powiedz, panie Krzysztofie, by w Zbarażu na mnie czekali, jeśli im czego innego czynić nie wypadnie, bo w tę drogę, w którą jadę, większą kupą jechać nie można, a to dla wielkiej podejrzliwości Kozaków, którzy w Jampolu zimują i nad Dniestrem aż do Jahorlika konie w śniegach trzymają. Czego ja sam nie sprawię, tego byśmy i we trzech nie dokazali, a ja prędzej od nich za Ormianina ujść mogę. Podziękuj im, panie Krzysztofie, z duszy serca za ich rezolucję, którą, pókim żyw, będę pamiętał, ale czekać na nich nie mogłem, gdyż każdy dzień w męce mi schodził – i tego nie mogłem wiedzieć, czyli przyjadą, a najlepsza pora teraz jechać, gdy wszyscy kupcy po bakalie i bławatny ruszają. Pacholika wiernego odsyłam, którego miej w opiece, bo nic mi po nim, boję się zaś jego młodości, żeby się gdzie z czym nie wygadał. Pan Bukowski zaręcza za owych kupców, że poczciwi, co i ja myślę, wierząc, że wszystko w ręku Boga najwyższego, któren, jeśli zechce, miłosierdzie nam swoje okaże i mękę skróci, amen.” Pan Zagłoba skończył list i spoglądał na swoich towarzyszów, oni zaś milczeli, aż w końcu Wierszułł rzekł: – Wiedziałem, że on tam pojechał. – A co nam czynié wypada? – pytał Wołodyjowski. – A cóż? – rzekł Zagłoba roztwierając ręce. – Nie mamy po co już jechać. To, że on z kupcami jedzie, to dobrze, bo wszędy może zaglądać i nikogo to nie zdziwi. W każdej chacie teraz, w każdym chutorze jest co kupować, gdyż oni przecie pół Rzeczypospolitej zrabowali. Ciężko by nam było, panie Michale, za Jampol się dostać. Skrzetuski czarny jak Wołoch i snadnie za Ormianina ujść może, a ciebie zaraz by po twoich owsianych wąsikach poznali. W przebraniu chłopskim również byłoby trudno... Niechże mu Bóg błogosławi! Nic tam po nas – to muszę przyznać, chociaż mi żal, że do uwolnienia tej niebogi nie przyłożymy ręki. Wielkąśmy jednak Skrzetuskiemu oddali przysługę usiekłszy Bohuna, bo gdyby on był żyw, tedy nie ręczyłbym za zdrowie pana Jana. Wołodyjowski bardzo był niekontent; obiecywał sobie podróż pełną przygód, a tymczasem zapowiadał mu się długi i nudny pobyt w Zbarażu. – Może byśmy choć do Kamieńca ruszyli! – rzekł. – A co my tam będziemy robić i z czego żyć? – odpowiedział Zagłoba. – Wszystko jedno, do których murów jak grzyby przyrośniemy, trzeba czekać i czekać, bo taka podróż dużo Skrzetuskiemu może zająć czasu. Człowiek póty młody, póki się rusza (tu pan Zagłoba opuścił melancholicznie głowę na piersi), a starzeje się w bezczynności, ale trudno... niechże się tam bez nas obejdzie. Jutro damy na solenną wotywę, by mu Bóg szczęścił. Bohunaśmy usiekli – to grunt. Każ waść konie rozjuczyć, panie Michale – trzeba czekać. Jakoż nazajutrz zaczęły się dla dwóch przyjaciół długie, jednostajne dni oczekiwania, których ani pijatyki, ani gra w kości nie mogły urozmaicić – i ciągnęły się bez końca. Tymczasem nadeszła sroga zima. Śnieg całunem na łokieć grubym okrył blanki zbaraskie i całą ziemię; zwierz i ptactwo dzikie zbliżyły się do mieszkań ludzkich. Po całych dniach słychać było krakanie niezmiernych stad wron i kruków. Upłynął cały grudzień, po czym styczeń i luty – o Skrzetuskim nie było ani słychu. Pan Wołodyjowski jeździł do Tarnopola szukać przygód; Zagłoba sposępniał i utrzymywał, że się starzeje. Ogniem i mieczem 48